Darkness Party 2014
Darkness Party 2014 is a party in Club Penguin that occurred on October 16th, 2014. It replaced the Halloween Party 2014. It was confirmed by Saver23 that the Halloween Party will be transformed into a Darkness Party. There are some scary things happening in there. The SFCP's mission is to find the bear named Herbert (he was a ghost bear). He broke out of prison to cause trouble for the SFCP. Gary, Narvy, and Larry were meetable at the party. Aunt Arctic was also meetable, but only on the 9th Anniversary Party. The new mission was called The Darkness Trouble, and it was released during the second week of the party. It ended on November 6th, 2014 when Gariwald returns as a ghost to cancel Herbert's ghost shield and the SFCP caught him.Go CP The Full Story One day at October 9th, 2014, Gary the Gadget Guy (I will call him G) was testing out his new invention to light up the Ski Lodge when all of a sudden, the fire was on his paper! G puts water but he accidentally put water on the fire, making the light turned off. "Oh No!" he said. He then tried to restart the lighter but then it forms a cloud. "Let there be light, and there wasn't!" G shouted, he was terrified of that the cloud will turn dark! G went to the SFCP HQ to tell the agents about the cloud. Meanwhile, a polar bear named Herbert saw a cloud, which pushes and blocks the sun nearly to Herbert. Herbert was excited, and he broke out of prison. The storm then hit Herbert, and he was a ghost bear! "Wow! Those SFCP penguins will never know that I'm a ghost bear!" he laughed. Aunt Arctic (The Director) saw that Herbert's a ghost, and wrote the Club Penguin Times about the problem with Gary's Lighter 3000 and when Herbert turns into a ghost, saying that the SFCP will gear up next week, and will stop Herbert from getting CP dark, once again since Operation: Blackout. Story submitted by Saver23 (AKA Aparnaa) Decorations Town: The Whole Town is colored Black and had Red Lights on it. The Coffee Shop has a video playing Night of The Living Sled and the Book Room has pumpkins lighting up red and black. Clothes Shop has a catalog which is Members Only. The Night Club's Dance Floor is Black, Red and White. In all of the second week from October 23rd till October 27th, 2014, the Town was decorated for Club Penguin's 9th Anniversary. add more decorations and rooms! Items Items for Everyone Black Ghost Costume- 10 coins (Secret item: press the SFCP robot to get this.) Devil Goggles- 300 coins SFCP Robot- 450 coins Evil Shoes- 330 coins The Purple Shades (wig)- 240 coins Glowing Hoodie- 320 coins Black Viking Helmet- 1200 coins Black Spikeys (body)- 1000 coins Devil Mask- 900 coins (Secret item: press the glowing hoodie to receive this.) Members Only Cloud Pin Pitch Blackground Darkened Shades The Shadow (wig)- 300 coins Shaded Jacket - 450 coins Blackout Boots - 200 coins The Misty (wig) - 300 coins Stormy Gown - 450 coins Dark Sky Heels - 200 coins The Moonlight (wig) - 300 coins Teasers There are teasers about the party. Teaser 1 You get the 3D glasses for free Then get rarest item Trivia *The SFCP and the Travel Lounge have some damage at the end but Gary remodeled them. *Gary's Igloo replaced Aunt Arctic's Igloo. It was a members-only room *The end date is usually October 30th, 2014. But because most of the people thinks that this is the best party, and don't want it to end, Polo Field changed the date to November 7th, 2014. *This is the 4th Halloween Party to have two parties combined. The first three are Halloween Parties 2011, 2012 and 2013. *Strangely, in one of the pictures in the Club Penguin Times, Ski Lounge appeared when Gary's Lighter 3000 has turned the light into a cloud. This doesn't happen until Ski Lodge Repairs 2, but this might mean that the upgrade of the Ski Lodge is Coming Soon. Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Fanmade